What a life
by Alliegirl
Summary: I'm not sure what it's about yet, but give it a try. I'm a very loyal person so it's a R/J and L/L
1. I'll alert the paramedics

A/N O.K I don't own Gilmore Girls. . . or Milo (but I can dream. . . can't I?)  
  
"Hey Luke" Lorelai exclaimed, as she made her way loudly into the diner.  
  
Luke turned around. "What?" he asked.  
  
"No kiss" she exclaimed in shock.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, bending down and giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Now what is it?" He demanded  
  
"I know something you don't know" She sing songed  
  
"Well?" He asked  
  
"I'll never tell" She said in her best spooky voice.  
  
"Lorelai" Luke warned  
  
"Rory and Jess are. . ." She trailed off, looking at Luke expectantly.  
  
"Rory and Jess are what?" He asked in annoyance  
  
"Hey, info like this doesn't come cheap" She told him "You wouldn't begrudge a woman one little cup of coffee"  
  
"Any other woman no. You, yes"  
  
"Why?" She whined  
  
"It's not good for you"  
  
"I'll have you know I'm in the best shape of my life" She said, poking him in the chest.  
  
"I'll alert the paramedics" Luke told her, walking behind the counter.  
  
"Luke" Lorelai groaned, plopping down on a stool.  
  
"No. It's de-cafe or nothing"  
  
"That's it. . ." She began "This is the last time I carry any child of yours. From now on you're going to have to stick your butt in somebody else's oven"  
  
"You want coffee or not?" Luke asked, blowing her comment off  
  
"Fine" Lorelai huffed  
  
Luke poured her coffee, and then made his way to flip the sign from closed to open.  
  
"Don't you want to know about Rory and Jess?" Lorelai inquired, turning to face Luke.  
  
"No, I can just call Jess and ask him" Luke told her nonchalantly  
  
"But you could find out now"  
  
"I could find out now if I call Jess"  
  
"He might not be there. He has to work"  
  
"Then why don't you tell me"  
  
"No you can call Jess"  
  
"O.K" Luke shrugged, heading behind the counter.  
  
"O.K, O.K I'll tell you. Rory and Jess are coming to visit. For a whole week"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes" Lorelai shrieked  
  
"O.K"  
  
"O.K?" Lorelai asked "That's it. Just O.K"  
  
"What do you expect, a song and dance?"  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, and went to serve Kirk who had walked in.  
  
A/N that's all for now. Sorry if it sucked, I think it did but oh well. Sorry if it didn't make much sense I'll update as soon as I can. R&R please, thanks. 


	2. Coffee and Butterflies

A/N I'm back, I hope you like the chapter  
  
Rory walked out of the kitchen, carrying a steaming cup of coffee. She stopped in the door way, watching her husband hammer away at the key board.  
  
"Hey" She greeted, setting the coffee before him.  
  
"Thanks" Jess said, stopping to take a sip.  
  
Rory rested on the back of his chair, skimming his nearly finished article.  
  
"So. . .What do you think?" He asked, knowing she was reading.  
  
"It's good" She said, approvingly.  
  
"You're not just saying that" He asked skeptically.  
  
"No I'm not just saying that" She assured him "I especially like this part. . ." She said, reaching forward and pointing to the line "I like how. . ." She paused, trying to come up with the word.  
  
"Descriptive" Jess offered  
  
"Yes" She exclaimed "I can almost see the country. . .the dust, the smoke, the people. . .it's great "  
  
Jess yawned, arching his back. He quickly returned to his previous position, when a sharp pain shot through his chest.  
  
"You O.K?" Rory asked, noticing his wince.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Jess told her, pinching the bridge of his nose, and blinking hard.  
  
Rory reached out and started to rub his shoulders.  
  
"You need any help?" She asked.  
  
"No I'm good" Jess told her, hanging his head; enjoying the sensation of her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"You're sure" She pressed "I'm good at typing"  
  
"I'm sure" He assured her "and you have work tomorrow" He reached up, stilling her hands on his shoulders "You need to get some sleep" He told her, bringing her hand to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on it.  
  
Rory smiled. Even after eight years of being together, three of which they had been married; his kiss still sent shivers down her spine, and butterflies to her stomach.  
  
"O.K" She sighed  
  
"I'm almost finished, I'll be in soon" Jess said, turning his attention back to his lap top.  
  
"O.K" She said, leaning down and lightly kissing his cheek "Night, I love you" She whispered  
  
"Love you too" He said, as she walked away  
  
A/N Please, please R&R 


	3. So frusterated

A/N I'm back. O.K I'm saying it now. Jess is an Overseas Correspondent  
  
A loud shout jerked Rory from her peaceful sleep.  
  
"Shit"  
  
"Jess" Rory called, scrambling out of bed; and running into the living room.  
  
Jess stood holding his side, leaning against the couch.  
  
"Are you O.K?" She asked, nervously hovering over him.  
  
"I'm fine" He said, standing up.  
  
"Jess. . ." She began, reaching for him.  
  
"I said I'm fine" He snapped, causing her to recoil.  
  
Jess turned to face her, a guilty look plastered on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry" He told her "It was a long night. . .work and. . .I'm sorry"  
  
"That's O.K" She said, forcing a smile.  
  
"It's just a little frustrating"  
  
"Well you have broken ribs. . .you're lucky it's not more, you just have to take it easy"  
  
"I know" Jess said, bending over slowly and picking up his bag.  
  
"Jess" Rory started "About your job"  
  
"Can we talk about this later" He said tightly, not wanting to get into the 'your job' discussion.  
  
"Yeah. . .sure"  
  
With that Jess walked out, mumbling a good bye as he went.  
  
Rory sighed, wrapping her arms around herself in a protective hug.  
  
"How are we going to tell him" She whispered  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short. Please R&R 


	4. Your rings bigger then mine

A/N Hey read and enjoy  
  
"Lorelai, sit still" Luke ordered  
  
"I can't" Lorelai said, anxiously looking out the diner door.  
  
"You've been looking out that window every 30 sec sense you got here"  
  
"I'm using the power of my mind to make them appear"  
  
"How?. . . your brains running on empty"  
  
Lorelai turned and faced Luke, a surprised expression covering her face.  
  
"You're right" She exclaimed "Coffee please" She held out her hands expectantly.  
  
"De cafe" Luke said, reaching for the pot.  
  
Lorelai groaned "You suck"  
  
"So I've been told" He said, pouring her a cup.  
  
Lorelai turned when the diner door was pushed open.  
  
"Lane" She shouted, jumping off the stool and running to the younger woman, enveloping her in a hug.  
  
"Hi" Lane smiled  
  
Lorelai turned to the man standing behind Lane.  
  
"Hey Dave. . .how are you?"  
  
"I'm good thanks"  
  
"So is Rory her yet" Lane asked anxiously  
  
"No" Lorelai said, her shoulders slumping slightly.  
  
"Well I'm sure she'll be here soon"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"At least she better be. . .because I have an announcement to make"  
  
"Announcements, announcements, announcements, SHH!" Lorelai cried  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, you were saying"  
  
"I. . .we" She said, gesturing to Dave "Have an announcement to make, but we are waiting for Rory and Jess"  
  
"Oh. . .you're no fun"  
  
"So I suck, but she's no fun" Luke said  
  
Lorelai turned to face Luke.  
  
"Huh, I don't remember asking for your input coffee Nazi"  
  
With that Lorelai turned back to Lane.  
  
"Can I guess?" She asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Will you tell me if I'm right?"  
  
"No" Lane said, shaking her head.  
  
"O.K" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly "Are you. . .getting married?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Lane asked, before clapping her hands over her mouth.  
  
"I'm right" Lorelai shrieked "I'm phycic" (spelling)  
  
"Lane" Dave said, pointing to her hand.  
  
"I forgot to take my ring off" Lane said, shaking her head.  
  
"Phycic" Luke laughed "more like psychotic"  
  
Lorelai glared at him before turning back to Lane.  
  
"Your rings bigger than mine" She observed, grabbing Lane's hand.  
  
Lane opened her mouth to speak, when the diner door was opened loudly and slammed.  
  
Everyone turned to face the door, there eyes meeting a very peeved looking Rory.  
  
A/N I'll update soon. Please R&R 


	5. Never Never Land

A/N R&R please  
  
'What's wrong?" Lorelai asked  
  
Rory opened her mouth to answer, when the door was once again opened; and Jess walked in.  
  
"Well that was mature" He said  
  
Rory turned, glaring at him.  
  
"When you can make it through a discussion without using sarcasm then you can talk to me about maturity" She spit out  
  
"If you don't like it don't bring up subjects for us to 'discuss'"  
  
"They need to be discussed. . .god this is my life too. . .I do get a say in it" She shouted  
  
"Oh. . .you're right. . .my god what was I thinking" Jess said, his voice mocking "You know what from now on you can pick my job, friends, clothes , where I go, and hey I'll even let you pick how I wear my hair" He finished, his voice dripping with sarcasm  
  
"You don't need this job. . .god you already got your wrist broken; a concussion, and now you have broken ribs. . .what more do you need before you get it through your thick skull"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes  
  
"Oh that's great" Rory told him "What a way to have a healthy conversation"  
  
"Why don't you just call it what it is. . .It's an argument, not a conversation, not a discussion, an argument. Giving it a cute little name doesn't change anything"  
  
"Fine call it what you want" Rory said "The point is my job can't get me killed, and yours can"  
  
"You do know this is how we pay the bills'  
  
"I have a job" She argued  
  
"You don't make enough to pay all the bills"  
  
"I make enough to get by until you could find another job"  
  
"It must be nice living in Never Never Land, when I need a nice break from reality I'll come visit you"  
  
"You're impossible" Rory shrieked "You know what. . .I'm done with this discussion, argument, conversation, whatever the hell you want to call it"  
  
"Sure you are" Jess said, rolling his eyes  
  
"Oh my god" Rory exclaimed "I give up. . .Keep the damn job"  
  
Rory turned and ran up the stairs to Luke's old apartment.  
  
"5, 4" Jess began counting down, earning several confused stares "3, 2"  
  
BAM  
  
Everyone looked to the stairs and then back to Jess.  
  
"So" Lorelai began "How are you?"  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows  
  
"Sorry, stupid question" Lorelai mumbled.  
  
"What in the hell was that?" Luke asked  
  
Jess shook his head "Nothing" He looked towards the stairs "I'll be right back" He said, making his way up to the apartment.  
  
Lorelai whistled "They could have knocked the Osborne's Right out of first place"  
  
Lane nodded her head in agreement, looking worriedly up the stairs.  
  
A/N That's it for now R&R 


	6. Oh my god

A/N Thanks for the reviews peeps  
  
Rory paced the length of Luke's old apartment. She wanted to scream, to pull her hair out, he was that frustrating. She stopped mid stride as the door to the apartment was pushed open, and Jess walked in.  
  
"What do you want now?" She demanded  
  
"You know what. . .I don't know why you get to be pissed off" Jess said, trying to stay calm "You're not the one whose spouse is telling you to quit your job"  
  
"No" Rory admitted "I'm the one whose spouse won't stop to consider my feelings, and why I'm asking him to quit"  
  
"So tell me" Jess said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I can't" She exclaimed "I'm so. . .frustrated. . .I can't say what I want. . .it's there but I can't voice it"  
  
"Try"  
  
"I can't" She cried "I want to, but I can't. . .and your sarcasm isn't helping"  
  
Jess opened his mouth, but immediately snapped it shut. Rory saw this and smirked.  
  
"See. . .you were going to do it"  
  
"I'm not the only one who does crap like that" Jess told her  
  
"Urgh" Rory resumed her pacing "You see" She said, gesturing between her and Jess "This is always happening. . .we just talk ourselves in circles, and it's getting us no where"  
  
"Well. . .what do you want to do?" He asked  
  
"I don't know" Rory answered, holding her head "I just need to be alone right now"  
  
"Fine" Jess nodded "I'll uh. . .see you later"  
  
"Yeah" Rory sighed as he walked out  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Hey" Lorelai said slowly, as Jess made his way downstairs  
  
"Hey" Jess said, pulling keys out of his pocket  
  
"Where are you going?" Luke asked  
  
"Out" Jess replied, walking out the door  
  
Luke and Lorelai watched Jess drive off, then turned and ran up the stairs, followed closely by Lane and Dave.  
  
"Rory" Lorelai called, bursting through the door  
  
"What?" Rory asked, turning to face her  
  
"What's going on?" Lorelai demanded  
  
"Nothing" Rory answered, wrapping her arms around herself in a protective hug  
  
"Nothing" Lorelai repeated "Then where is Jess going?"  
  
"I don't know" She admitted  
  
"Rory"  
  
"Look we do this O.K" She explained "Sometimes we just need a break. . .so one of us leaves. . .I just needed to be alone, to calm down. . .he'll be back then we'll talk, and come to some kind of an. . .agreement"  
  
"O.K" Lorelai said "So you wanna come hang with me and Lane?"  
  
"Sure" Rory nodded  
  
Later  
  
"I can't believe you're getting married" Rory gushed  
  
"I know" Lane shrieked  
  
Lorelai sighed "I remember when I got married"  
  
Lane turned, waiting for her to continue  
  
"Oh that's the end of her speech" Rory said, passing Lane the popcorn "She just says that whenever the opportunity arrives. . .sometimes when it doesn't"  
  
"I've earned the right to say it" Lorelai told them, taking a sip of coffee  
  
"Yeah" Rory agreed "You married Luke"  
  
"Hey" Lorelai cried "I'll have you know he's sweet"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah. . .he'll do little things. . .like make me breakfast before he leaves, call me in the middle of the day, just to talk. . .leave me notes"  
  
"Oh" Rory and Lane said in unison  
  
"That's sick" Rory said  
  
"Yeah" Lane agreed, trying not to smile  
  
"Shut up" Lorelai ordered "You can't talk. . .you married the emotionally detached juvenile delinquent"  
  
"Hey" Rory cried indignantly  
  
"What. . .hey come on. . .you know I love Jess as much as. . .well. . .you know I love Jess"  
  
"He isn't emotionally detached. . .he's sheltered" Rory said snatching the popcorn before Lorelai could grab it  
  
"O.K" Lorelai said slowly "He's sheltered"  
  
"I don't know" Rory sighed "He's just always been able to get to me" She told then, hugging her knees to her chest "He's been able to make me madder then I've ever been, but he's able to make me feel. . .special"  
  
"Special?" Lane asked  
  
"He can say things" She explained "That is any of my other boyfriend would have said. . .I would have thought it was empty flattery. . .but he says it, and I know he means it"  
  
"Like what" Lorelai inquired  
  
"Like at Sookie's wedding. . ."  
  
"Ah Sookie's wedding" Lorelai cut her off "sight of the infamous kiss"  
  
"Well" Lane prompted  
  
"Well Dean had spent the whole time telling me I was beautiful" Rory told them "but then I saw Jess. . .he told me I looked nice. . ."  
  
"Nice?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Yes" Rory smiled "and him saying that was worth 10,000 times of Dean calling me beautiful"  
  
"To bad you didn't remember that feeling this morning" Lorelai said  
  
Rory's smile immediately disappeared "Oh god" she moaned, burying her head in his arms  
  
Lorelai sat up, moving over to her  
  
"I'm sorry" She apologized "I didn't mean to upset you"  
  
"How could I do that" She cried "how could I ask him to quit"  
  
"Well hun. . .he's and overseas correspondent. . .that's like having one foot in the grave"  
  
"But he would never ask me to give up my job"  
  
"Hun. . .you aren't reporting on car accidents from inside the car"  
  
"I know, but. . ."  
  
"Hey. . .look at me"  
  
Rory lifted her head  
  
"Talk to him" Lorelai said, pushing some hair out of Roy's face "and do it calmly. . .O.K"  
  
"O.K" Rory nodded "I better go" She said, standing up "I don't know when he'll be back"  
  
"So" Lorelai asked, rising to her feet  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Rory told her, as they walked to the door  
  
"And?"  
  
"Give you all the details" Rory finished  
  
"Ah I raised you well" Lorelai smiled "Oh and you can leave out the post make out. . .oh excuse me make up activities"  
  
"Bye mom" Rory cut in "Bye Lane" Rory called, walking out the door, and back to Luke's  
  
A/N That's it for now, please R&R 


	7. I'm pregnant

A/N Hey I'm back. I was sick, and then grounded, anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
Rory made her way into Luke's old apartment. Once inside she made her way into Jess's old room.  
  
She smiled at the sight of it. After all those years it still looked the same. Some posters still hung on the wall, and books lay open on the dresser. Whoever said Luke wasn't a sentimental guy obviously hadn't seen this room. He had moved things, painted things, and thrown things out in the apartment, but this room had remained untouched.  
  
Smiling to herself, she walked over to the bookshelf, running her hand lightly over the remaining books. She finally landed on the one she was looking for, and pulled it off the shelf. She turned it over in her hands, smiling at the memories it brought back.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"You bought a copy, I told you I'd lend you mine," she said, taking the book.  
  
"It is yours," he told her  
  
"You stole my book"  
  
"Nope, I borrowed it"  
  
"O.K that's not called a trick," she told him, "that's a felony"  
  
"I just wanted to put some notes in the margins, for you" he said, shoving his hand in his pockets.  
  
"What?" she asked, opening the book and glancing through it. "You've read this before," she stated.  
  
"About forty times," he answered, rocking back on his heels.  
  
"I thought you didn't read much"  
  
"Well. . ." he shrugged. "What is much?. . .goodnight Rory" he turned to leave.  
  
"Goodnight Dodger" she said, leafing through the book.  
  
Jess turned back to look at her. "Dodger?" he asked.  
  
"Figure it out," she called, walking away.  
  
He paused before calling out. "Oliver Twist"  
  
Rory smiled, nodding slightly, before walking away.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Rory settled back on the bed, opening the book and beginning to read.  
  
Later  
  
Jess quietly slipped into the apartment. He scanned the dark apartment for a sign that she was there. When he didn't see her he headed toward his old room.  
  
As he entered the room he was greeted by the sight of Rory lying on the bed, with a book resting on her stomach. He quietly walked over to the bed, and stood over her, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so comfortable.  
  
Jess lowered himself to the bed, sitting beside her. He reached out, gently pushing a strand of loose hair out of her face. She shifted slightly, sighing.  
  
"Rory," Jess whispered.  
  
"Hmm," she moaned, rolling over.  
  
"Come on babe, wake up" he urged.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, sitting up and facing him.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Hi, where have you been?"  
  
"Out"  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"Just out, I was driving, I had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Yeah, me too"  
  
Jess glanced down, his eyes landing on the book. He reached out and picked it up.  
  
"Oliver Twist?"  
  
Rory shrugged, "I was just in the mood."  
  
Jess nodded looking down into his lap. "Listen, I'm sorry. . .about before, in the dinner"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"I was just frustrated. . .I shouldn't have said that stuff"  
  
"I shouldn't have asked you to give up your job, I know you love it"  
  
"Hey," Jess said, placing his hands on either side of her face. "I like my job, I love you"  
  
"But still. . ."  
  
"Rory, I can live without my job. . .I can't live without you"  
  
Rory smiled, leaning forward and gently kissing him. Jess pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
"Jess, I really am sorry," she whispered. "I'm just afraid that one day, you're going to walk out the door, and that I'll never see you again"  
  
"That'll never happen," Jess assured her, lightly kissing her forehead.  
  
"I know," she said, pulling back slightly. "I'm just emotional, I just. . .I know I can't do this alone"  
  
"You won't have to. . ." he paused. "Wait, do what?"  
  
Rory looked up, meeting his gaze. She opened her mouth, but snapped it shut again, looking away, only to return her gaze to his.  
  
"I'm pregnant Jess"  
  
A/N O.K wipe those smug looks off your faces, I'll update ASAP, but you have to R&R. 


	8. Whatever you say

A/N Hey I'm back, and thanks for all the great reviews  
  
"Wh. . .what?" Jess stuttered, rising to his feet.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Rory repeated.  
  
"How?"  
  
Rory cocked her head to the side slightly, raising her eyebrows. "Well, Jess. . .when two people love each other. . ."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, and Rory stood up.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing," he said defensively.  
  
"Really, so this is how all men react when they find out their wife is expecting?"  
  
"No. . .some start calculating how much the kid is going to cost," Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'd prefer that to what I'm getting from you."  
  
"What are you getting from me?"  
  
"I'm getting the feeling that you don't want this," Rory said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well then we're obviously getting our signals crossed."  
  
"So, you do want this?"  
  
"No. . .I mean yes," Jess said, stumbling over his words. "Look will you just give me a second to digests this."  
  
"You shouldn't need a second, we've been married how long now?. . .my getting pregnant was inevitable"  
  
"I know that"  
  
"Yeah well I tell you, you're going to be a father and you act like it's a surprise I can even get pregnant"  
  
"I'm just. . .shocked"  
  
"I was shocked too," Rory said, her voice wavering. "I was scared, but then I thought we can do this. . .we can have a baby." She paused, trying to choke back a sob rising in her throat. "Shit," she said, brushing away a tear, but it was in vain because another replaced that tear.  
  
"Rory," Jess said softly, reaching for her  
  
"DON"T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked  
  
She moved, and walked around Jess, exciting the room. She opened the closet by the front door, and took out her coat.  
  
"Rory," Jess said, coming into the room.  
  
"Look. . ." she said, turning to face him, "I need to go, before I totally break down." She turned back to the door, and pulled it open. "You know," she said, turning back to him. "I was happy about this, and now I find out that you don't want this. . .now I'm not so sure myself, and you know the funny thing," Rory said, giving a laugh, that sounded more like a sob. "No matter how we feel, we are bringing a baby into this world, and I feel really bad because I don't even know if this baby is wanted."  
  
Rory walked out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Jess turned, kicking a table chair, and sending it to the floor.  
  
A/N Wait for the next chapter before you decide to hate me. 


	9. Talks

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I have a good excuse. I just found out that my friend is pregnant, which would normally be great news, except that she's not married, in her second year of high school, and 15. So we've all been trying to deal with it, and to get my friend to realize that being pregnant is serious. Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
  
"What?" Lorelai mumbled dumbly, sitting up in bed.  
  
"What?" Luke groaned.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she asked  
  
"What?"  
  
RING RING  
  
"That," Lorelai declared.  
  
"It's the door bell," Luke told her, rolling over.  
  
"Well thank you Captain Obvious," Lorelai replied. "Get the door."  
  
"You get the door, I have to be up early."  
  
"What if that is some psycho killer, man, dude."  
  
"Why, would he ring the door bell?"  
  
"Maybe," Lorelai said sarcastically, "he's the ring the door bell politely, then kill the pregnant wife psycho killer" A/N I almost forgot Lorelai was pregnant, but then I re read the first chapter  
  
"Oh," Luke sighed. "Can you ask him not to make a mess?"  
  
"Urgh," Lorelai threw the covers off, and climbed out of bed. "It could be Kirk yah know," she said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why would Kirk be out passed his curfew?"  
  
"I don't know, but he's been looking at me funny."  
  
"It could have something to do with the fact, that you barffed on his shoes"  
  
"I had morning sickness. . .besides it was more embarrassing for me"  
  
RING RING  
  
"I'm coming!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
She turned back to Luke, eyeing him thoughtfully. "I'm going to order a pizza."  
  
"No you're not"  
  
"Yes I am, it's gonna be an extra large pepperoni, with lots of cheese, and then I'm going to make buttery, salty popcorn and watch Cry Baby"  
  
Luke snorted, turning his back to her.  
  
"Oh. . .he thinks I'm joking" she said, turning and walking out.  
  
Luke paused for a moment, before tossing off the covers and running down after her. "Lorelai!"  
  
Lorelai shrieked, jumping the last few stairs, stumbling to the door and pulling it open.  
  
"I thought you said there was a psycho at the door," Luke said joining her.  
  
They both paused as they took in the sight of Rory. She had her jacket wrapped tightly around herself, and her eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Rory, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked softly.  
  
"I uh. . .forgot my key, and the one in the thing isn't there."  
  
"Yeah, I gave it to Luke, cause. . .well he never looses anything, and if I lost mine, he's right in the diner. . .and. . ." Lorelai paused, looking Rory over. "Hun, you're crying"  
  
"I uh. . .I" Rory stumbled.  
  
"I thought you two were going to make up" Lorelai said tiredly.  
  
"We did. Then we found something else to fight about"  
  
Lorelai nodded, stepping to the side, and letting Rory in.  
  
Once they were all settled in the living room, Lorelai set to questioning Rory.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I told him, and the reaction I go was not the one I expected. . .or maybe it was. . .I don't know"  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I'm pregnant" Rory sighed  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said, then she bolted up. "You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pregnant" "What did Jess say?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Of all the things I expected him to say. . ." she gave a sigh of disgust, "he asked me how, as if he didn't know. Then I said I was getting the feeling he didn't want this. . .he said we were getting our signals crossed. So I asked if he did, and he said he needed to 'digest this,' more words were said, and I left, now here I am."  
  
"Hun," Lorelai said, moving to sit next to her.  
  
"Why doesn't he want this?" Rory asked, her voice wavering.  
  
Lorelai sighed, pulling her into a hug.  
  
Luke stepped forward, tapping Lorelai lightly.  
  
"I'll be back," he whispered.  
  
Lorelai nodded, turning back to Rory.  
  
****** Jess stood on the bridge, looking out over the moonlight water. He pulled a cigarette to his mouth, taking a long drag.  
  
"I thought you quit"  
  
"I did," Jess answered.  
  
"Luke walked out to the center of the bridge, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Jess took one final drag, before flicking it into the lake.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "You came here the night of the car accident, your graduation, and wedding day. . .I figured you'd carry on the tradition"  
  
Jess nodded, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets, fighting the urge to light up.  
  
"So. . ." Luke began, "How's it going?"  
  
"Look, can we just skip the small talk?"  
  
"O.K" Luke agreed. "Why don't you want it?"  
  
"I didn't say that," Jess almost yelled, "never once did those words come out of my mouth"  
  
"So, you do want it?"  
  
"I don't know," Jess cried. "I mean on one hand, I'm going to be a father" he said in awe. "but on the other hand, I'm going to be a father" his voice was serious.  
  
"I know," Luke said. "You're afraid you'll screw the kid up"  
  
"Yeah," Jess nodded.  
  
"I was too," Luke admitted. "When you first came, I was wondering if I was doing the right thing, by telling you what to do, making you work in the diner. . .but you turned out O.K"  
  
"What about now?" Jess asked. "You're about to have a kid"  
  
"I guess I'm a little scared, I mean, when you came you were pretty much an adult, but now. . .I'm be there from day one. It's a little nerve wracking"  
  
Jess nodded, turning his gaze back to the lake.  
  
"You weren't so bad," Jess admitted.  
  
Luke glanced at him. "You either"  
  
****** Lorelai pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Hun. . .did he ever specifically say he didn't want this?"  
  
"Well, no" Rory answered, wiping away her tears. "But it was pretty obvious"  
  
"Hun. . .you know Jess better than me. . .well, better than everyone, but. . .maybe he's scared"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Well, you never had the greatest relationship with your father, and Jess had no relationship with his, and he and his mom are still on the rocks. Maybe he's just worried he won't be able to handle it"  
  
"Well, then why didn't he tell me?" Rory argued.  
  
Lorelai sighed, gently pushing some loose hair from Rory's face. "Maybe. . .you didn't give him a chance," she said softly.  
  
A/N That's it for now. Please R&R 


	10. We're having a baby

A/N Hey, I'm back. I don't really have anything to say, so R&R.  
  
Lorelai glanced up, as the front door opened.  
  
"Hey," she greeted, as Luke walked in, followed closely by Jess.  
  
Lorelai stood up, and Rory followed suit.  
  
"Hey," Jess said.  
  
"Hi," Rory answered.  
  
Lorelai glanced at Luke, asking him a silent question. Luke nodded, and they both turned their gazes back to Rory and Jess.  
  
"Can I, talk to you?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory studied him for a moment. "Yeah," she sighed.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said. "We will be upstairs if you need us. So,. . .good night."  
  
With that being said, she headed upstairs, with Luke in tow. Once they were at the top of the stairs, Lorelai sat down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luke inquired.  
  
"Would you be quiet, I don't want to miss this."  
  
Luke reached down, and pulled Lorelai to her feet.  
  
"This, is none of our business," he told her sternly.  
  
"Whose side are you on?"  
  
"Lorelai. . ."  
  
"Shh. . ." Lorelai said, putting a finger to his lips.  
  
She looked down the stairs, listening intently. "They're in her bedroom," Lorelai said, dogging Luke, and running into their room.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke called, following her to the room.  
  
Upon entering he found Lorelai crouched by the vent.  
  
"I can't believe, you are spying on them."  
  
"Would you be quiet?" Lorelai hissed. "I can't hear them over you."  
  
Lorelai tucked her hair behind her ears, and leaned closer to the vent.  
  
"Oh my god," she breathed.  
  
"What?" Luke asked, in spite of himself.  
  
"Oh my god," she repeated.  
  
"What?" Luke asked.  
  
"I can't believe, he said that."  
  
"What did he say?" Luke cried, in exasperation.  
  
"Luke, I'm not gonna ask you to keep your voice down again."  
  
"Lorelai. . ."  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Luke groaned, finally giving in and lowering himself to the floor, next to Lorelai.  
  
"So, what happened?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai asked, glancing up at him. "Oh. . .nothing, they haven't said anything yet."  
  
"Then why did you. . ."  
  
"Luke, for the last time. . .be quiet."  
  
***********  
  
"So. . ." Rory trailed off.  
  
"So. . ." Jess began.  
  
"Okay, you wanted to talk to me, not vice versa."  
  
"Listen, could you not say anything until I'm finished?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Thanks," Jess said. "I just wanted to say sorry, about before."  
  
Rory crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean when I told you I was pregnant, and you blew a head gasket."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Then make me," Rory cried.  
  
"I'm scared," Jess admitted.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
She couldn't believe what she had just heard. This was her husband, one of the strongest men she knew. He faced death every time he went to work, and yet here he was, telling her he was afraid of a baby, their baby.  
  
"I'm scared," Jess repeated quietly.  
  
"Why?" Rory inquired.  
  
"What if I can't do this?"  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"You think this is funny?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory shook her head. "You're cute."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rory reached out, placing her hands on either side of her face. "I love you," she said. "You are amazing, and capable of anything you put your mind to, your smart, caring, and you are going to be a great dad. Maybe you can't see it, but I can."  
  
"Yeah," Jess sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Rory repeated. "I mean, you didn't think you'd make a good husband, but you are."  
  
"How did you. . ."  
  
"My mom told me," Rory admitted. "Now any other woman would have had a heart attack if they found out their fiancé was having second thoughts, on their wedding day."  
  
"And you didn't?"  
  
"No. I knew you'd calm down. That's just the way you are. It takes you a little to get used to change."  
  
"Really," Jess laughed. "So you knew that earlier."  
  
Rory blushed slightly. "Did I mention that I did panic. . .slightly, when I found out you were having second thoughts."  
  
"No kidding," Jess said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close.  
  
"So," Rory said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're having a baby."  
  
"Yeah," Jess sighed. "We are."  
  
Rory laid her head in the crook of his neck. "And you're okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah," Jess said, lightly kissing the top of her head. "I think I am."  
  
A/N That's it for now, so R&R 


End file.
